1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to park lock interlock systems and more particularly to a tractor interlock system preventing the range transmission shifting in gear when the park lock is engaged.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various park lock interlock systems which have been heretofore disclosed are exemplified in the following patents. For instance, the U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,879, issued to Longshore et al., discloses a vehicle park lock mechanism on a multiple shift transmission with the park lock and reverse operated on the same shift rail.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,900, to Stamate, discloses a combination transmission neutralizer and power train interlock system including a mechanism which is actuatable to engage an interlock with the power train to positively prevent movement of the vehicle.
However, none of the patent references of record discloses such a novel park lock interlock system as specified and described in the subject invention.